Time Is Running
by gossipnerd
Summary: Song Fic. Time Is Running Out by Muse. Loosely based on 1x13, A Thin Line Between Chuck & Nate.


**My mind went blank when trying to think of what's going to happen next in my other fan fic, So I decided to listen to my iPod. So I was listening along when I stumbled across this song with a really great beat and it INSTANTLY reminded of Chuck & Blair! My first song fic, Be nice :)**

Song: "Time Is Running Out" - Muse.

Setting: 1x13, A Thin Line Between Chuck & Nate, But a few slight modifications to the ending.

Rated M for the amount of times i used the "F" word. LOL, I was in the zone alright :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, The characters or the song or Muse lawl. So don't sue me, Yay :)

**I think I'm drowning,  
Asphyxiated.  
I wanna break this spell,  
You've created.**

_How could she do this to me? How could I ALLOW her to do this to me? I'm a Bass. I don't let people get close to me. I don't trust ANYONE. So, WHY did I think that the one time I do let someone in, It would end happily? I knew I should've listened to my father, He was right all along._

"Chuck, Listen to me when I say this; Never take love seriously. If you never take love seriously, You never get hurt. If you never get hurt, Then you always have fun."

_Why did that asshole have to be right?_

**You're something beautiful,  
A contradiction.  
I wanna play the game..  
I want the friction.**

_How could I have been so blind? Why couldn't I see what was in front of me all along? He was always there for me, Always. No matter how badly I treated him, No matter how many times I chose Nate over him, He always took care of me. How could I have done this to him? It was him all along.._

Blair walked briskly to the bar where Chuck went when he wasn't at the Palace. She knew he wouldn't want to see her, But she had to at least try. Deep down in her heart, She knew that he was what she really wanted. She had to tell him that now. She had to tell her how she really felt. She wants him.. She _needs _him.

**You will be the death of me,  
Yeah You will be the death of me  
Bury it..  
I won't let you bury it.  
I won't let you smother it.  
I won't let you murder it.**

_You know what? Fuck her. Fuck Nate. Fuck Bart. Fuck EVERYONE. As far as I'm concerned, They can all go to hell. There's only two things I need in my life. Two things I'll only ever need in my life; Money & Me. You cannot rely on anyone for anything. The only person in the world you can trust is yourself._

Chuck ordered himself another Scotch and made a toast to himself. _To new beginnings, To letting everything go.. To killing these goddamn butterflies. _He skulled his drink and slammed the glass in front of him. As he went to order another Scotch from the now seemingly nervous waiter, He heard the door slam.

"Chuck!"

He knew that voice. He wished he didn't but he knew it well.

**Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out**

It started to rain. Blair tried to run but her Manolo's were giving her very limited amount of comfort to run. She settled for power walking.

_I'll tell him how much I love him. I'll tell him that it's all my fault. I'll tell him that how much I need him to survive. I'll beg him if I have to.. Anything to get him back. Anything._

**I wanted freedom,  
Bound and restricted.  
I tried to give you up,  
But I'm addicted.**

"Well well well, Isn't this a shock? Seeing Bass downing enough Scotch to fill an Olympic size pool. Got a lot on you're mind, Chuckie?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Chuck breathed heavily, Trying to control his temper.

"What do I want? Well first of all, I want to know why the hell I can't get you out of my head. I want to know why I can't forget your touch. I want to know why, No matter how hard I try, I can't deny to myself how much I need you."

He looked at her in shock. _I need another Scotch._

"So, Why did you wait until now to tell me this, Little J?"

**Now that you know I'm trapped,  
Sense of elation.  
You'd never dream of,  
Breaking this fixation.  
**

Blair stopped her walking to a slow walk as she tried to gather her thoughts. _What am I supposed to say? Where do I even begin? _She approached the bar where she was almost certain Chuck would be. She put the best smile on her face, One full of happiness but still even desire to prove to Chuck how much she loved him.

She looked in the window and stopped dead in her tracks.

**You will squeeze the life out of me.**

"Why does it matter Chuck? I want you, I want_ all _of you. You've never seemed to have a problem fulfilling that demand before, So what's stopping you now? I'm giving you a chance to have me. Not only my body, But my heart. Face it, Blair's finished. I'm the new UES queen, Don't you want to be seen with the best?"

Jenny took his face in her hands and lightly kissed him on the lips, Before feeling the desire and passion returned from Chuck that she had only dreamed about.

_Chuck will finally be mine._

**Bury it,  
I won't let you bury it.  
I won't let you smother it.  
I won't let you murder it.**

Chuck felt an overwhelming amount of desire pour over him as he was kissing Jenny. _I haven't felt this way since .._He pulled away and pushed her off him.

"Go get fucked, Bimbo. You think you're the new "IT" girl? Think again. I'm Chuck Bass, I can have you're reputation destroyed in an instant. Blair will always be the Upper East Side Princess, And you will never replace her. Go find some desperate loser to attach yourself to. I don't have time for your stupid childhood games."

He pulled his jacket from his chair and he looked towards the door, When he saw a girl outside, Standing in the rain, Giving him the deadliest stare imaginable.

_Oh fuck._

**Our time is running out,  
Our time is running out.**

"Chuck, Please, I need you! Please don't leave me, Please! I'll give you everything I can! Please.."

Chuck turned around and laughed coldly. He stepped towards her and stopped just centimetres away from her face.

"What can you **POSSIBLY** give **ME**, Brooklyn? I despise you. You had your chance, And you blew it. I never wanted your.."

He pointed to her chest.

"..Your **heart.** I only wanted you for a five minute quickie. You're nothing to me."

A tear fell from her face.

"Chuck.. Please.."

"Cheer up, Humphrey. Desperation isn't a good look on you."

With that, He ran outside to the girl of his dreams. He could see the hurt on her face. The knew that look well. It was the look whenever Nate chose Serena over her. It was the look whenever her mother critised her. It was the look that was plastered on her face when her father left. _How could you think that you could ever live without her?_

"It's dealt with Blair, I promise."

**You can't push it underground,  
You can't stop it screaming out.**

Blair looked in his eyes. She could see the little boy that she used to play in the sandbox with at kindergarten. She saw the boy who was crying when his mother left. She saw the boy that was lying on the floor with bruise marks all over his face & body after another brutal Bart Bass beating. Those were the only occasions when she saw that look in his eyes. Vulnerability, Insecurity. She closed her eyes, Trying to make out what had just happened.

_He was kissing that.. Slut. But.. He says it's dealt with. You are not in any moment to be judging him, After all the shit you put him through. Make your decision now, Waldorf._

She looked at him again. She couldn't hurt him again, Not after all that.

"I.. Trust you."

**How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh..**

"Promise me you'll never leave me again, Blair. Promise me that you'll never choose Nate over me again. Promise me you'll never compare me to him. Promise me that, If I decide to trust you and let you in, You won't hurt me."

**Yeah, You will suck the life out of me.**

"I promise, Chuck. I promise you my heart, Forever."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

**Yay, First song fic! Hope you guys liked it :) Reviews please? Thank You :D**

"Never take love seriously. If you never take love seriously, You never get hurt. If you never get hurt, Then you always have fun."

Is from Almost Famous :)  
Which I obviously don't own.

Anything else in there that may seem familiar to you, I probably don't own.  
All I own is the storyline :D

**Kthanxbyee :)**


End file.
